


Crime is on the Rise

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guns, Heathers References, Knives, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quentin is a bit of a slut tbh, Quentin starts off kinda innocent, Serious Injuries, Violence, then ranks up to a criminal mastermind, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin Smith is one of many to be corrupted by the generation of the 21st century, and for once, he's glad for it.





	Crime is on the Rise

Quentin sat beside Freddy, fear not filling him as much as it used to. Dwight sat across from him, and David sat next to him. They were attempting to negotiate, but both bosses were both extremely stubborn. "Quentin, darling. Step outside please." Freddy demanded, voice harsh as he stood up, David following. "You too, Dwight." He growled. Quentin looked at Freddy, "No, i'm not leaving just because you want me to." He snapped without realising. Freddy gave him the biggest glare, and Quentin sighed. Dwight pulled him out of the room, and asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing. "Standing up for myself?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question, and he crossed his arms. Dwight went to lecture him, but a smoother voice cut in. "Quen, baby! How are you?" Of course Jake Park would turn up. Quentin turned, a light in his eyes as the two hugged. Jake gave him a soft kiss, and Dwight huffed and went off to 'get a cola' and to leave them to it. "Jake! Where've you been for the past week?" Quentin smiled. "Shh, don't worry, come on!" Jake pulled him along and Quentin smiled. "Thank God! I'm so done with Freddy."

Quentin's small moans died down as Jake pulled out. They shared a soft kiss, and Quentin cuddled into him. "Love you..." Jake mumbled into his hair. "Love you too, J..." Quentin smiled, kissing Jake's jaw. Quentin's phone went off, and the two jumped. "Shit! I have to get back..!" Quentin cursed, and hopped up out of Jake's arms. "I thought you were done with Freddy?" Jake asked, sitting up as Quentin scrambled to get dressed. "Yeah, it was a wonderful fantasy! A world without Freddy! Now that fantasy is over and I have to go back..." Quentin complained, whining slightly. Jake got up to embrace him, kissing one of the dark hickeys on his neck. Quentin sniffled into Jake's neck slightly, "I don't like my job, Jake..." he mumbled. "It's alright, babe. I'll bail you out, no one your age should do that..." Jake whispered back, softly kissing him. Quentin melted into the kiss, finding comfort in Jake's lips and touch. "C'mon, i'll go with you... For backup." 

Truth be told, Jake was a lone wolf. He travelled alone, and could only be bribed for his work. Quentin was in the same field of work, and they met when two people wanted the same person dead, and they had to battle for the kill. Quentin was faster than Jake, and won. Their relationship only developed after Jake complimented him on his performance, and Quentin confided him about how much he hated it, but his life was on the line with Freddy as a boss. 

Jake went missing two years after Quentin. Some believe he was killed off, others think he was abducted. The teen had gotten into a brutal fight with his boss, and it's rumoured that he was scratched with Freddy's claw-like prosthetic fingers. Jake went missing trying to search for him, and now Dwight was alone. David had let him off, and almost dropped off the radar himself, and now Dwight was building his own way up on the crime scale. 

Jake awoke face-down, gasped in a shaky breath, and coughed up a lung. The forest floor was cold and he was sure he inhaled dirt. He put his hands on the floor in front of him, and stumbled to his feet. "Ah... Jacob, you're finally awake." Freddy grinned and Jake narrowed his eyes. "What did you do with Quentin?!" He demanded. "Tch. The kid was useless. Couldn't harm a fly." Freddy crossed his arms. "Fuck you, Krueger." Jake spat, and Freddy laughed. "Still sour about your little fuck-thing, huh? Like you were going to treat him any more fairly than I did." Freddy narrowed his eyes, grin dropping. 'Back down Jake. Please, don't get hurt.' A familiar voice called in his head, a voice of reason. He shook it off, knowing it was all fake. Quentin was presumed dead, there's no way it would of actually been him. It made Jake's frozen heart hurt more. "Whatever, Krueger." He grumbled, trudging away to continue a desperate search for his lover. 

He coughed, blood caking the floor beneath him. Someone patted his back harshly, and he let out a groan of pain. "Easy, bud. Can you see properly?" Ace asked him. He groaned again, and nodded as Ace helped him stand. The healing tissue had torn, and blood leaked onto the ground at a fast rate. He moaned in pain, and mumbled out a small. "Jake..? It huuurrrtttsss..." Ace looked at him. "Who?" He quirked a brow. He was out like a light, and Ace shook his head. "Whatever.., I just hope you don't mean Park..."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if things are confusing, but uhh i can explain??  
> So,  
> Quentin & Jake had a secret relationship, and Freddy found out and now Quentin is missing and Dwight thinks Jake went missing as well. Quentin is suspected to have been killed off by Freddy after Quentin demanded that he and Jake had the right to date and the real reason he was killed was because he kept disobeying Freddy, not because of poor work. so yeah, Quentin is dead, Jake is on a search for him and some people think he's gone missing and Freddy is an asshole. Hope that makes sense :) <3
> 
> Leave a comment about what I should improve on, or what you like about the story and Kudos would be appreciated! <33


End file.
